


Permanent mark

by htins



Category: Raymond Reddington - Fandom, The Blacklist, lizzie keen - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htins/pseuds/htins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since red dissapered, Liz and Tom got divorced, hes out of the picture and she's pining. Eventual smut,</p>
<p>first time ever posting please be gentle :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Part one; ( I have no-one to beta my work and also first time posting so please be gentle and leave thoughts)   
Lizzie fished around for her keys in her handbag, arms over stuffed with shopping bags, she knew that she didn't need a new outfit for the Bureau's annual charity ball tonight but that did not stop her hitting the shops that afternoon. Since Tom had left she had thrown almost everything that reminded her of their life together away, this included nearly all her clothes, pictures of them with friends and most importantly her apartment. Now she lived in an apartment on the top floor of an exclusive block with a view that spanned right across the city, it suited her perfectly it was nothing to big but decorated in a clean homely sort of way. She was feeling more at home then she had in years. 

Stepping through the door Hudson bounded to greet her, she dropped her bags and knelt to great him. stroking him behind the ears She was suddenly hit with a wave of sadness suddenly she thought of him. Of Red. It had been almost a year since he disappeared and she had not heard anything from him or even from Dembe. She didn't even know if he was alive or not, she hoped that he was; she couldn’t bare the thought of him not being alive, lying in the sun somewhere, a glass expensive scotch in one hand and a cigar in the other. She owed him so much he always showed so much faith in her she could feel herself changing under his gaze, he was right she was more like her father them she had imagined but she was also her own person strong and determined to do what was right. 

Late at night she stands at her windows gazing at the view and she finds her self thinking of him almost all of the time, the way he carried himself, his suits, his after shave and most of all the way he used to look at her, his face always a cool mask showing no emotions, but his eyes; oh how she had loved his eyes she would sneak glances often when she thought he was not looking, although deep down she knew, she knew he saw her. Lizzie wandered through her home, stopping to drop the shopping bags onto her bed and continuing into the bathroom. Reaching her hand into the cubicle she turned the shower on, gazing into the mirror she took in her appearance, her hair was shorter then it had been in a long time it was cut and styled in a messy bob. She began to undress dumping her jeans and tee in a pile on the floor, looking back into the mirror again a slow smile crept onto her face unhooking her bra and sliding it down her arms, she turned her body to the side and ran her fingers across the small mark etched in her skin, a tattoo. Done two months into Red having left and the day the divorce with Tom was final, she stroked her thumb down the ink, and chuckled she was having a moment of madness and had needed to feel something real, so leaving work early she had driven to the tattoo place she had driven past countless times before handed the artist a scrap of paper and hopped into the chair. They didn’t speak whilst it was being done and no more then 40 minutes later she was paying him and sliding back into her car. He had not questioned her choice or even asked her to explain it which she was grateful for, she did not want to explain her choices. The mirror began to fog and she stepped into the shower, still grinning about the little red R that would forever be on her skin.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still no smut ;) but were getting there, Lizzie gets all dolled up for a night at the FBI annual ball and gets more then a little surprise...

Chapter 2.

Fixing her earring in her ear Lizzy took stock of her reflection in the full length mirror, a small smile graced her lips she looked a knock out. 

Her hair came to just by her jaw, it was styled in a tousled wavy style with her fringe pinned back with a small flower clip with a jewel in the middle. She had done simple make up just a touch of eye liner, mascara and a deep red lipstick she preferred to keep her make up simple. It was all finished off with the gown. The dress had been a steal, she had walked into the new boutique round the corner from her apartment and seen it hanging on the rack, it was the last one, floor length, a green so rich and vibrant it had made her think of a forest full of life. She had grabbed the dress and gone straight for the changing rooms, it fitted a dream! there was a slit all the way up the left side from toe to thigh the soft material held her shape perfectly and dipped low enough at the front to be revealing but not enough she needed to worry about exposing more of her then she planned! 

Standing in front of the mirror now having paired the dress with a killer pair of nude heels she felt one million dollars. She pulled the invite off the fridge and shoved it into her clutch bag a long with her phone keys and lipstick. Finally all ready to leave she patted Hudson goodbye and pulled the door shut behind her.

The FBI annual charity ball was always a very glamorous affair, she knew many of the agents there would be working the ball but also able to enjoy a night in a spectacular venue. This year it was hosted at “Bear Creek” a big ranch just outside the city and all off duty agents were being collected and driven to the event. It boasted excellent food, live music and entertainment throughout the night including a full staffed casino. Her heart fluttered with excitement as she exited her building and climbed into the back seat of the black town car that was parked outside her door, she was happily greeted by Meera and Aram, who leapt apart as she opened the door and grinned at her sheepishly as she climbed in.

They all exchanged easy conversation as the driver took them out of the city and headed to Bear Creek, Lizzie noted Meera and Aram sitting very close in the spacious car but did not comment upon it she did not want to out the couple who were clearly mad for one another if they were ready, relationships were tricky enough without other people getting involved. She suddenly felt a pang of jealousy for the couple, It had been a long time since she had felt that sort of excitement about another person, with Red still nowhere to be seen and Tom, well Tom may as well have never existed as far as she was concerned. Sighing she turned to look out the window at the landscape whipping past them.

 

No sooner had she closed her eyes she was being nudged awake by Meera, 

“Lizzie, Lizzie, were here love you need to wake up”, she could here Aram chuckling softly next to her, she turned to look at them mid yawn, 

“Oh sorry guys i was a terrible car companion!” she laughed and opened the car door, “WOW”. She stopped dead in her tracks to drink in the site before her. Bear Creak was fantastic, she had never seen such a big beautiful house. 

Towering before her was a three story log cabin of enormous proportions, there were huge windows either side of the gorgeous solid wood front door, she could see the other guests inside all laughing and talking. she could not wait to get inside and have a walk around. Meera and Aram came to stand beside her, Aram whistled appreciatively

“God, what a place, you could fit my flat inside the porch!” The girls laughed at Aram and headed in through the door.

Inside was even more spectacular then outside, with ornate carved wood everywhere and huge glittering crystal chandeliers this was a truly opulent place. She wondered what on earth the owners did to have been able to build this palace. She lost Aram and Meera in the foyer and went to find a drink. Walking through one of the front lounges she found her way to a bar that had been set up in what looked to be a dining room, she took a glass of champagne of the top and set about to explore the property.

Having walked all around the ground floor of the property, stopping to marvel at the kitchen which walls were made entirely of glass over looking the rest of the ranch it looked splendid all lit up. She climbed the staircase in the foyer and took a left at the top. She went through the first open door she came too and found a beautiful library. There was a small fire going in a magnificent fireplace in the middle of the room, she walked to stand in front of it. The mantle was made from one big thick piece of wood, with intricate carvings running along the front. She stared into the fire lost in her own little world. So lost she did not even notice one of the bookshelves opening behind her revealing a secret room. She continued to gaze into the fire, numbed from the champagne she had been topping up at every opportunity at all the pop up bars dotted around the property, she did not notice the footsteps behind her or the man emerging from the shadows to stand close behind her.

Lizzie is suddenly dragged from where ever her mind had wandered too, she can feel the person standing so close behind her. Fear prickles across her skin, her heart begins to pound and then all of a sudden it hits her like a wave. That aftershave, she would know that anyway, she feels the words before she hears them..  
"Oh Lizzie, I am glad you remember that you are a winter"

****************************************************************


	3. A reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion between our two stars. Will it be a happy one? Ressler also makes an appearance  
> (this ended up being way longer then expected, once i started i could not stop!!) Please leave your thoughts in the comments

Donald opened the door to the car and climbed out the back seat, he straightened and buttoned his jacket. He looked up at the house, it was a real sight, the Bureau had really stepped up there game this year! He started towards the front porch nervously fiddling with his bow tie. He was not just here to have fun tonight he had a game plan, tonight was the night he would finally make his move on Lizzie. The divorce had been final for months and he had noticed she was starting to show the signs of being ready to move on. She was laughing at work more then she had in months and was always happy to go out and grab a drink and a burger with himself and the others. Tonight would be perfect, he would ask her to dance and then suggest a walk through the grounds, Howard had told him how the lawn was going to be light with thousands of lights leading down to a lake with a little jetty. The little jetty would be lit with strings of lights and at the end a fleet of rowing boats bobbed up and down each with lanterns attached. Yes tonight was the night! There wasn't anything or anyone who could mess this up for him. Feeling elated he strode through the front doors, only stopping to get the lay of the house before he moved on towards to kitchen, he knew Lizzie had been learning to cook since living alone and she wouldn't pass up an opportunity to check out all the kitchen gadgets! Little did he know Donald was being watched as he made his way through the crowd. Aware of his friends intentions with Miss Keen upstairs, Dembe had promised to keep an eye on the love sick agent and make sure he didn't interrupt the reunion.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The glass shattered the moment it hit the stone tiled hearth, the fire hissing and spitting at the sudden champagne dowsing, Lizzie jumped with fright and spun round to face the intruder. Her breath hitched there he was stood so close to her, stood there as if nothing was out of place, as if he had not disappeared, as if he hadn't left her behind.

"Red" his name came out nothing more then a whisper,she cringed inwardly at herself, pull yourself together women! She cleared her throat and tried again, "Red, where did you come from?" Looking around them she knew she had closed the library door behind her. He tilted his head slightly to the side and just looked at her a moment before he smiled that slightly lopsided smile, the smile she had missed so much.

"Hello Lizzie" his voice washed over her, she felt herself growing hot and insecure under his intense gaze, she needed some space. She turned and walked toward the huge window showing the lawn below, there was a bench built into the window bay and she sat relishing in the dip of temperature from being away from the fire place and from being away from him. He followed and took a seat on the bench behind her, leaning his back against the frame and turning his body so he was facing her directly. Red watched the party goers on the lawn below, it was nice to be back in Lizzie's company he had missed her terribly. He wanted to tell her that but he just needed a little more time.

The deal was going down in the morning, he had flown into the States this morning from where he had been laying low in Malaysia. He was staying in his most favorite safe house, it was nothing terribly ostentatious, it was a small cottage right on the beach on a very private island just of the North Coast. He had bought it as soon as he had seen it and not just because of the incredible level of security but because he knew Lizzie would love it there. The water was crystal clear, the sand was bright white and the sunsets where breath taking. He would take her there one day and show her all those sites. Red shook his head as his thoughts drifted to thoughts of Lizzie, sun kissed in a bikini lying in the sun. Lizzie watched Red as he shook his head and smiled to himself, she wondered where his mind had wandered too.

"Why are you here?" he turned to look at her.

"I cant resist a party Lizzie you know that" his eyes shone in the moonlight and she could not help but smile. "I had some business to attend too which resulted in my being in the neighborhood. I hope you don't mind my gatecrashing, but I thought I would surprise you. It was quite by chance that I should have stumbled across you quite so soon. I know the owners of this charming estate, they've been kind enough to let me stay a few times thus I know how to keep my entrance and exit discreet." He nodded his head towards the book case directly opposite the fireplace. Lizzie noticed the light shining through a sliver in the hinge, she was so taken aback by his sudden appearance she had not even noticed the bookcase shutting behind him.

"Wow" she breathed "this place really does have it all" She looked at him noticing how dark his skin was compared to the last time she had seen him, her earlier hunch had been right he had been laying low on a beach somewhere. No doubt with a harem of women trying to get his attention. She dismissed the chain of thought as soon as it formed, she hated how she felt jealous. What did she have to be jealous about he had left her hadn't he? Clearly what she had felt, was still feeling, was one sided.

With a sigh she ran her hand through her hair and made an attempt to stand. "I am glad to see you Red, but I must return to the party the other will be wondering where I am" she felt his hand on her knee. Looking down she could do nothing but swallow the lump in her throat. There was that heat again, this time it burned her cheeks and throbbed deep inside her, she blew out a shaky breath as his thumb gently stroked the bare side of her knee, it wasn't a particularly sexy move but god if she wasn't dizzy with arousal. She loved and hated the effect he had on her, looking up she met his gaze unable to quite form words.

His eyes darted to her mouth when she gently bit on her lower lip, looking back into her eyes, he saw his desire blazing back at him. Her pupils so blown her eyes were almost entirely black, he had never considered his feelings for her would be reciprocated, But here they were, Lizzie looked more amazing then he had remembered. He had thought of her everyday they were apart, it was worse at night. At night where he lay in his room alone, the gentle breeze blowing in through the open windows did nothing to cool his fevered skin. He had lost count how many times in those dark nights he had brought himself to climax just thinking of Lizzie, thinking of her beautiful lips on how they would feel against his own and of how they would feel wrapped round his hard cock. 

A sudden noise outside the Library door snapped them both from their trance. They could hear voices, voices that sounded exactly like Dembe and Ressler. 

"Red!" Liz quietly and urgently exclaimed, not wanting a rude interruption she turned to look at him, it did not take him long to get the hint. He grabbed her hand, pulled her swiftly to her feet and pulled her along behind him to the bookcase he had entered through. Thankfully the door had not yet closed and they were able to pull it closed behind them just as a drunk and agitated Ressler burst through the Library door. 

"Shit!" Ressler fell face first into the Library Carpet. Rolling on to his side he glared up at Dembe "help me up then!" Dembe reached down and plucked him off the floor as if he weighed nothing. Ressler glared at Dembe again as he straightend his tux. He looked round the Library, "It is empty? Why were you being so in the way about me getting in here and its empty? What are you hiding? Where is your BOSS?" Ressler had spun to face Dembe during his slurred outburst and began sizing up to the other man, near spitting the last word in his face. Dembe simply raised his eyebrow and leaned against a near by bookcase.

"I am here as I was invited and as to where Raymond is" he just shrugged and cast a quick glance to the bookcase to his left, the one currently concealing the secret entrance "who knows". Ressler just glared at him more and stumbled out of the door back into the crowds of party goers. Determined to find Lizzie and praying that Red had not already found her, if anyone was going to mess up his plans with Keen it was him! 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whilst the scene unfolded in the Library Red made his way down the narrow staircase still holding Lizzie's hand in his grasp. If Ressler's level of intoxication and behavior was anything to go by it looked like tonight was the night he was going to try and woo his Lizzie. That's right he said HIS, well he'd admit it to himself, but there was no way in hell he would let her leave this party with any one other then him. He turned to glance at her following him down the stairs, she was still slightly flushed her cheeks delicately stained with her blush, the smooth satin of her dress clinging to her curves was doing nothing to help the tightness he was already feeling in his perfectly tailored trousers. He tried to clear his mind, he had to get them somewhere they could be alone! Reaching the bottom of the stairs there was just one more door between them and the rest of the house, he had slipped in unannounced early enough but opening a door disguised as a wall into a corridor full of guests was no easy feat.

"I'll go first" Red turned to face Lizzie, "I'll go first, just pop my head out see if it is clear then we can make a break for it" She was grinning at him now and already elbowing her way past him. He breathed in sharply he was suddenly aware of just how tight the space in the hallway was, there was no way of stepping around each other Lizzie was going to have to slide past him. Slide past him whilst she was in that dress, slide past him whilst he had an erection that would not go away! He let out a breath.

"Okay go on then it sounds quiet out there" 

She smiled wickedly and turned to face the wall, she knew much she was about to press into him as she passed and she relished in the opportunity to be this close. Squeezing past, she heard his quiet grown as her ass rubbed square against his very sizeable erection, she could not stop the grin spread out on her face. He really wanted her as much as she wanted him! This evening really had taken a turn for the better! She reached for the release for the door and taking a deep breath she eased it open, she felt Red slide up close behind her ready to make a swift exit.

 

Suddenly rounding the corner straight towards them was Ressler, swaying and bumping in the wall. Lizzie pulled back quickly and backed up straight into Red and more importantly right into Red's erection. He had hold of her hips to keep her steady, his fingers held her tightly as they stood still as statues. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, she shivered as it ghosted over her bare skin. The feel of Reds erection pressing against her was making her head swim, if he only knew how wet she was for him, she pressed back slightly and felt the fingers holding her hips tighten. Red puffed out a hard breath behind her,

"Lizzie" he panted her name and rocked against her, grinding his erection into her ass, "We need to go now, this was not what I had in mind for us!" he urged her to try the door again. Lizzie was to busy trying to swallow, her mouth had suddenly gone dry when he had ground his cock against her, she had not expected Red loose his cool but It was enough to keep her core aching for him. "Fuck" she whispered breathlessly, grabbing the door release she eased the door open, seeing the empty corridor she grabbed hold of Reds hand and dragged him straight out into the corridor, into the kitchen and straight out the back door. They walked hand in hand in silence in a near run towards the jetty, Lizzie did not know where they were going she knew they just wanted to be somewhere alone. 

Red took a sharp left just before the jetty and lead her round the shore, not far was thr little boat house. Tucked away enough that he hope none of the other party goers would venture this way. The moon was high in the night sky and bathed everything around them in a wonderful soft glow. Finally at the door of the boat house, Red jiggled the handle only to discover the door locked. "Now what?" Lizzie looked at him her eyes full and glinting in the moonlight, she spoke breathlessly, it only spured him on further, he grinned at her and pulled a keyring out of his jacket pocket. Flicking through them he made a noise of triumph, he slid the key into the door and pulled Liz inside. 

The boat house was dark, the back was half open to the water so the boats could be moored inside in the winter. The moon reflecting on the water danced over the walls, casting beautiful shadows and patterns all over. The space was crampt with boating equipment snd life vests but it didnt matter. They stood together in the quiet, no more then a hairsbreadth apart just breathing each other in. Red lifted his hand and brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face, running the backs of his fingers down her face, he cupped her jaw and traced his thumb along her bottom lip. 

"Bite it again" his words rumbled out and shot straight to her already aching core. Her tongue darted out to wet her bottom lip before she gently took her bottom lip between her teeth. Red groaned louder this time and smiled. The hand that was cupping her jaw slid to cradle the back of her head and he brought her lips to his. It was exquisite. The feel of her soft lips against his, he pulled her flush to him revelling in the feel of her against him. His hands slid down her back to squeeze her satin clad behind, she moaned happily against him. 

"Oh Red" she breathed against his lips and rubbed her body against his, she was so hot and ready for him.

His stubble felt incredible against her skin, it was just he right amount of pain for pleasure and it made her cheeks tingle, she could feel him hard again pressing against her. She was drowing in his kisses but needed more. She broke away from him gasping for air, eying up the stairs that led to a sheltered balcony over the water she grinned and took his hand once again "Follow me"


End file.
